Games
by Ruse
Summary: Carson is trapped. Can Sheppard save him in time? Just a bit of nonsense I couldn't let slip from my fingers.


**Games**  
**Rated:** Everyone  
By Angel Ruse

Carson is trapped. Can Sheppard save him in time?

* * *

Beckett was locked in a strange room, unable to escape and looking more anxious as each moment passed. Major Sheppard cocked his head and examined the situation. There was no door. Four walls surrounded the physician, lined from floor to ceiling with crystal clear windows. Sheppard could view all the way around the room, but could find no way in, nor any way to break the glass standing between he and his friend. 

Inside the floor was stone, and on one end of the room was a pool of water with what looked like a diving board extended over it, but there was no ladder. On the opposite side was some sort of vicious looking plant-creature that focused on Beckett hungrily. All in all, this didn't look promising.

Inside the room Dr. Beckett was pacing, stopping every once in a while to vent his frustration in this way or that. Sheppard didn't know how long the doctor had been trapped in this little death trap, but he could tell that Beckett must be hungry by the way he favored his stomach now and then.

The major rubbed his chin, trying to puzzle this out. He could see no ready way of breaking the doctor out, nor how to get him any food. Sheppard couldn't even communicate with him. Carson came to the window and looked out forlornly. He was tired, the major could tell. And very worried.

Sheppard cracked his knuckles, determined to get Dr. Beckett out of this room. The first thing he did was examine their surroundings, looking for anything that might help him. There was nothing. No stones to throw, no bit red buttons that would raise the cage off the doctor, no one around to answer for this rapidly deteriorating situation. Who could have done this? Why?

The second thing he did was growl beneath his breath, followed by the uttering of a curse or two to help him think.

Dr. Beckett did not have time, however. He stopped pacing again, this time raising his arm and waving it to get Sheppard's attention. And then, quite abruptly, he wavered on his feet and fell back. Sheppard rushed to look into the small room and saw Carson sprawled on the floor, out cold. "He must be exhausted," the major murmured.

Sheppard crossed his arms over his chest and started biting at his thumb-nail. He could see no way out of this. But he had to find something! If he didn't, Beckett could very well die. The only computer there displayed a user interface he wasn't all together familiar with. Perhaps with time he could figure it out, but he didn't think Beckett would live long enough for that. That plant-creature was trying to lure the sleeping Carson to it, finally.

And then it hit him...

"What the hell are you doing with my laptop, Major?"

The voice startled him quite thoroughly, and Sheppard jumped. He wheeled the chair he was sitting in to the side to see a very annoyed McKay standing at his back. Sheppard grinned. "Playing The Sims?"

McKay's eyes narrowed to slits. "That is my private property, I'll have you know. Is there any reason you think you have the right to invade my privacy like this?"

The major smirked up at the irate scientist. He shrugged innocently. "It was fun?"

"Get off of my chair," McKay growled, shoving at the back of it to ease the major's backside off.

Sheppard stood and backed away, but couldn't stop chuckling despite himself. "Can I tell Dr. Weir what you did with the Sim you made of her?"

McKay glared daggers. "So help me, if you do, I'll..."

Laughing, Sheppard shook his head. "Your secret is safe with me. One question, though."

_"What?"_ McKay hissed as if his breath were made of darkness itself, hovering over his computer protectively. If looks could kill, Sheppard had a feeling he would be dead just about now.

Still, he had to know. "Why're you trying to kill Beckett?"

McKay hurled a book at Sheppard, which totally missed and flew over his shoulder. "None of your business! I'm warning you, Sheppard. Breathe a word of this to anyone, and..."

"Yeah, yeah," Sheppard said, standing at the door with a smirk the size of Atlantis. "You'll stick me in a pool and take out the ladder."

McKay threw a pen at him as if it were a knife, but Sheppard was too quick and made good his escape before it could strike him, laughing the entire way.

* * *

**A/N:** Sudden geek burst. It's out of my system now. ;-) Sorry, avid player of the Sims and I just had to do something silly. Hehehe  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any cute Stargate tooshies. DOH.  
**Email:** angelruseATgmailDOTcom  
**Distribution:** Go for it. 


End file.
